CTF-Command
__TOC__ Map description It is an asymmetrical map filled up with curves. It contains three main areas: Red Base, Blue Base, and center. The Red Base is an horizontal O-shaped area surrounded by a large acid pool with two lateral entrances and the flag in the middle point, while the blue base has a vertical V-shape with the flag on top of the highest level. There are several item-holding chambers serving for various purposes. First, the Blue base has a tube ending in a chamber right above the Red chamber, another shortcut between bases, but only as an attack route. The central chamber is the only two-way attacking route. Finally, each base has a chamber of their own each serving as spawn points and item holders. The level is also host to a lot of "secret" powerups and items distributed among the bases, so keep an eye open! Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups PC= |-|DC= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) You might want to exploit the red side of the central area as much as you can, if you attack, as bots won't translocate through it. Bear in mind, though, you have only one exit when carrying the flag. Also, practice translocating to it. Dreamcast Tips and tricks * The facility is surrounded by toxic slime, so be cautious. * This map requires flexible use of the Translocator to obtain certain pickups and to have an advantage over the enemy team. Red team * As a defender, you might want to control the entrance above the chamber on your side of the central area. * The same shortcut the Blue team can use to infiltrate your base can be used for your team to infiltrate your own base. Red players can enter the red computer console room and fire their translocator through the square shaft. Jump as you fire the translocator; once the disc lands on top, use the alternate function to transport. Use the translocator to get unstuck from the low ceiling and proceed down the tube to the blue flag. * The wide open area of the blue base, with its one important lift, provides quite the challenge when attacking. Use the translocator to ascend quickly up the ramp and over the lift. Use long-range weapons like the shock rifle or rocket launcher when attacking the blue defenders. You'll have little success with close-range weapons inside the wide open area. * The red base is tougher to defend than the blue base because of its multiple entrances, but it's also tougher for enemies to move around in without falling into the toxic sludge below. Use weapons like the alternate fire of the ripper and the rocket launcher to knock enemy players off the catwalks and into the toxic sludge. If more than one player is defending the flag, have one be the lookout and continually scan the various entrances. If you're prepared for the direction the attack comes from, you'll perform better and select the appropriate weapon. Blue team * There's a shortcut to the red base. Behind the blue flag you'll spot a long tube. In the room at the end, you'll see a set of square holes in the ground. Fire the translocator into one of the holes and teleport to the other side. You'll be at the red computer console. Exit out and keep moving forward, and you'll reach the red base in a matter of moments."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-Command" @ PlanetUnreal * The red base includes several routes to the flag, either straight through or around catwalks to the sides. Use the side routes and snag the invisibility or damage amplifier hidden in the tubes on the walls. Normally, the red players will gather these items, but if a power-up rests there, you'll have an extra boost when going for the flag. * On the blue team, guard the lift that rises to the flag floor. Watch for red players eschewing the lift and using the translocator. Fire at the translocator's position when you see the disc, either destroying it or hurting the player upon teleportation. * As a defender, you might want to keep an eye on the back path to the flag, in order to avoid unnecessary risks. Trivia * The retail version of the game features Blood Reavers as the rival team. * Seen from the top view, the map has a rather... suggestive shape. * The Shield Belt hideout and its blue side equivalent are absent in the Dreamcast version. Also, the overall geometry of the map is heavily simplified. CliffyB's Notes Gallery ut99-ctf-command.jpg|Official screenshot. !UT99-PS2-CTF-Command.jpg|Official screenshot. !UT99-PS2-CTF-Command-2.jpg|Official screenshot. External links and references See also